Trick and treat
by Kudai Kage
Summary: in the spirit of halloween I wrote this one-shot of the vocaloid song trick and treat. Hope you like it! Based off of the youtube video


**I wrote this a LONG time ago, please be gentle. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was midnight on all-hallows eve. A teenager was walking through Namimori forest; his reason? A sadistic tutor decided that the best way to see if his "no-good" student could rule his fear was to send him out near the middle of the forest and see if he can come back out with no mental or emotional break-downs.

Unfortunately, he wasn't counting on his "no-good" student to be directionally challenged. The poor teen didn't understand a compass, let alone a cryptic message on paper, to tell him how to go back to the forest's edge.

He was just about to give up until he heard a sweet, soothing voice telling him to go deeper into the forest. The teen quickened his pace at the thought of finding someone in these woods and asking them for directions. He then heard another voice, this one more feminine and angelic, saying to hurry. If the boy had given more thought to it, he would have noticed he felt uneasy by that statement. He was now at a full sprint as he ran through the forest, trees zooming past him as he made his way towards the alluring voices.

The trees started to thin out and there, in the heart of the forest, was a large mansion. Two people were standing in front of the double door, waiting for him. When he had made eye contact with the two of them, he immediately recognized them as his mist guardians, Chrome and Mukuro. The spiky haired brunette was relieved to see familiar faces, for he had not seen any of his guardians for awhile, and smiled at them. He thought that if those two were there then the others might be with them.

They invited him inside the mansion, there they started to play games. They played games where cinnamon sticks were magic wands, and Chrome created an illusion that showed them in a pool full of the sweetest liquids. While she added the comment of, "Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep-"

" -because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep," Mukuro finished. That's exactly what Tsuna did. Once they were sure he was asleep, Chrome walked over and caressed his cheek while saying, "But they're only good if your surrounded by hallucinations." The two mist guardians dragged Tsuna to a room, blindfolded him, and bound his hands together. After Mukuro had said exactly what they where going to do to Tsuna, he looked at Tsuna and added, "You've already given up, don't take it back. After all, it is a deal."

While Tsuna was asleep, his intuition was trying to warn him of the dangers he was in. It showed Tsuna what Chrome and Mukuro had done to his other guardians. One by one, they had all been brought here and killed by Chrome and Mukuro.

The brunette's visions ended there, and he woke up in a room he hadn't been in when he fell asleep. His hands were bound and he had a blindfold on, but there was a slit in the fabric. Tsuna wasn't able to see much, but what he did see chilled him to the bone.

Chrome and Mukuro were sitting at a table eating strawberry cake when the lights from the candles flickered, exposing them for what they truly were. Their shadows showed two figures, they were the dolls Tsuna played with when he was younger. Except the dolls' shadows had an eerie smile and eyes, both red. Tsuna gasped and shook his head; this couldn't be right, he had lost the dolls years ago. Why would they turn-up now? And why would they disguise themselves as Chrome and Mukuro? As he shook his head his blindfold fell away, while 'Chrome' and 'Mukuro' took notice of this and slowly made their way towards him.

"My, my, you bad kid. How dare you wake-up so early." 'Mukuro' chided him. "Since your blindfold came off, should I blind you instead?" 'Chrome' asked while pointing her trident at Tsuna. He stared down at the trident in fear and started shaking while he stuttered, trying to talk his way out of this situation. "Hey look, your laughing, isn't that the cutest thing?" 'Chrome' giggled. "But you still have much to figure out, so let's go back to our little game." With that, they vanished.

'Chrome' appeared behind him and stroked his hair and cheek, then bent down and whispered into his ear, "Hey, give me that," and giggled. Tsuna was too shocked to move, he just sat there with eyes as wide as they could go, trembling. It was then that Mukuro appeared beside him and chastised him, "Why are you trembling like a scared mouse? Do you want milk? It made you feel better at your old house." This made Tsuna's eyes grow even wider, he always had milk when he was younger after he was scared.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that 'Mukuro' had untied the rope connecting his hands and changed his clothes from the Namimori middle uniform, to something that Primo would wear. "This is my domain, it's as nice as any other place." 'Mukuro' had started to say, but 'Chrome whispered into his ear, "I know what's in your pocket. Give me that, just give it to me right now." Tsuna shook like a leaf; his only protect, his Vongola Gear, was the only thing in his pocket. If they took that away, what would they do?

'Chrome' and 'Mukuro' were now pulling Tsuna towards what looked like a throne room. "Don't ask why, when, or where. You don't even need to know how." They had said as they pulled Tsuna up to a throne and made him sit on it.

'Mukuro' offered Tsuna a platter of sweets saying, "Eat these sweets, they tempt you to believe fake hospitality." When Tsuna refused to eat them, 'Chrome' pointed her trident at Tsuna again, while digging through his pockets looking for his Vongola gear.

Tsuna was in no position to refuse, so he took one of the sweets off of the platter and ate it. All the light went out from his eyes the moment he swallowed it. From that day on no one was able to find Tsuna or the large mansion in the heart of Namimori forest.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
